Adopteez
Adopteez is an all-new coming of age Disney Channel sitcom which will be produced by It's a Laugh Productions and written and directed by Ramon Evangelista (who will also star in the series). Like How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, it will be shot in real-life locations, including Walt Disney World Resort, instead of a studio and be performed in a family-friendly style of The Addams Family. Also, aside from laugh tracks, it will feature several Hanna-Barbera and other classic cartoon-like sound effects (honk, boom, clang, etc.) Sypnosis Two orphaned and lost friends Wynter (Emma Kantz), a precocious, well-talented girl, and Travis (Huck Milner), a playful, curious, trickster get adopted by a good-hearted, perky, fun-loving couple Chester (Ramon Evangelista) and Marga Wilson (Olivia Holt) in a contemporary house near Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida where they also adventure. Chester tries to find someone who can babysit his kids until he sees and takes Casey Goafer (Casey Uy Araw-Araw, casted as Casey Sunnyday), his carefree, incompetent, dim-witted, spoiled, and boastful College friend to his house, but they find out she is the black sheep of the family. Starting with Season 3, the family moves in to Walt Disney World to work and live with some cast members and characters. Throughout this series, the family enjoys traditions with comical twists, bantering, and traveling around the East Coast of the US (including Washington D.C. and New York) as well as some places around the world in a few episodes like in Asia with a mischievous, but harmless wreak havoc caused by Casey. Travis also invites Ryder to join along and vice versa in each episode. Cast Main cast *'Wynter Wilson' (Emma Kantz) is the intelligent, practical, and older of the two adopted kids. While she is optimistic, well-talented and generous to her friends, she can be a bit hyperactive when she accomplishes what she needs to do and very emotional, cynical, and sarcastic when any of her friends or family mess up with her and knows when not to have fun; and as a mature girl, she dislikes being treated like a little kid. She used to do reaction videos, but now she sings and plays the guitar to many song covers as well as her original songs. *'Travis Wilson' (Huck Milner) is Wynter's younger adopted brother. While being playful, he is the trickiest of the family in which he uses his elemental powers such as water, ice, and even electricity to make things and soak his friends as well as speed for athletic purposes, and has a good sense of humor when it comes to conversing with others. He plays hockey almost every week and attempts to perfect himself in shooting the pucks to the nets and enjoys making funny home videos and blogs to show off to the others which a few find boring. He gets irritated when he notices that many girls have a crush on and want to date him since he's too young for that. *'Chester Wilson' (Ramon Evangelista) is Wynter and Travis's comical, average yet intelligent, sensitive, childlike adoptive father. He loves painting, drawing, playing tennis, ice skating, making music, and cracking jokes with, and helping his family and friends and is known for his catchphrase “I’m of two minds about it!” when he starts to change his mind on planning things but sometimes bundles whatever he attempts and gets stressed out when he commits mistakes. But he has learned to smile no matter what happens. *'Margarita “Marga” Wilson' (Olivia Holt) is Chester's optimistic, cheerful, energetic, happy-go-lucky, erudite, sweet and comical wife and Wynter and Travis's adoptive mother who has a huge penchant of nature, princesses (especially Anna and Rapunzel), superheroes, art, and pop, Disney, and Broadway music. She loves cooking meals especially by putting small ingredients in the lamp (a metal cooking tool resembling traditional lamps) and making desserts including her favorite, strawberry banana smoothies but never cares if any meals are not perfect. Despite her positive attitude and clumsiness, she sometimes reprimands her family and can be aggressive and strict when things go wrong; but she still cares for them very much. *'Lucas Wilson' (Lucas Enrile) is Chester's adopted nephew and “little bud” and Wynter, Travis, and Casey's adoptive cousin whom they love to play with. During his leisure time and breaks, he sometimes gets overwhelmed by others who want to play with him and when he wants to play with his toys. Also, when he gets reprimanded by Chester or a certain person if ever he does a wrong thing, he keeps apologizing which is actually not enough until he explains all the details. It has been revealed that he doesn't like Disney Princesses and Frozen especially when he sees related media and hears the songs sung by park guests, Captain Hook, nor the Evil Queen who actually scares him away but is lucky to have his uncle Chester protecting him. His favorite ride is Splash Mountain in the Magic Kingdom. He also acts as a little brother to his uncle. *'Casey Goafer '(Casey Sunnyday) is Wynter and Travis's hyperactive, optimistic, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, dim-witted, babysitter who the black sheep of the family, whom Chester has met several times during college and whose course is interior design. She never shows empathy or common sense to anyone (except for her friends and family), and just loves to enjoy life, brag and play mischievous pranks on the Wilson family and their friends. Casey always has a huge penchant of fantasies, nature, and animals which she acts like; for instance, she snorts like a pig when she snores and crows like a rooster which eventually wakes the family up. Casey is also shown to be impulsive and lazy, as such she ignores Chester's contacts and refuses to think before she acts which actually peeves Chester and his family. She loves to steal vegetables from others and pig out on them, but her most favorite is corn; in which she screams "Corn! Corn! Corn!" depending on how many times she repeats when she sees a bundle of cobs and acts hysterical when she hears someone say "corn". And although she is healthy and athletic and capable of aerial gymnastics, she is addicted to sweets and junk food, as such, she gets spilled over by chocolate and smashed by huge bags of chips when she encounters bad luck. Despite all this, she is meant to be playful to the Wilsons. At the last episode of Season 2, Chester threatens and complains to Casey about sabotaging their family traditions and activities and kicks her out of Walt Disney World. Recurring cast * Albert Wells (Josh Gad) is Chester's adoptive big brother and uncle of Wynter, Travis, and Lacey. * Dana Wilson (Ellen DeGeneres) is Marga's adoptive mother and grandmother of Wynter, Travis, and Lacey. She, like her actress, works as a talk show host and suggests her family and friends to play fun games and tell good fortunes. * Ryder Mate (Carson Lueders) is Travis's best friend who occasionally plays hide-and-seek and tag with him and even with Chester. * Trixie Mate (MacKenzie Mauzy) is Ryder's mom and best friends with Marga. * Miranda Beever (Miranda May) is Casey's dimmer-witted and lazier best friend and babysitter of the Mate family. Casey cares about her very much and the two spend time together goofing off, pigging out on food, and enjoying gossip. As her last name suggests, she is inspired by beavers as such, she sometimes uses the word "chuck" as replacements for verbs especially for a sense of humor, and she also loves to recite "How Much Wood Would a Woodchuck Chuck" even faster. * Jennifer (Skai Jackson), Frieda (Sam Mignon), and Bruce (Grayson Chrisley) are Wynter's best friends. * Harold Gonzales (Gavin Butler) is one of best friends with Travis and Ryder. * Elaine Savage (Danielle Bisutti) is Marga's older adoptive sister and aunt of Wynter, Travis, and Lucas. * Michael (Michael Kuluva) is the owner of Zany Many, a contemporary fashion store where he is also a fashion designer. Guest cast *'Catherine' (Desiree Casado) is a versatile performer who intends to tell jokes but she sometimes ends up gossiping in front of other people which the Wilsons and their friends except Casey and Miranda dislike. *'Gertrude' (Sierra Boggess) is an attractive, good-natured, nightclub singer who is best known for singing opera in front of her audience yet she could not stand Chester's and his friends’ mischievous behaviors and banters. Ironically in one episode, when she receives a meal, she would say “Well you’re gonna make everyone eat light.” *'Shaia Chipper' (Shaia Uy) is Casey's younger but business-minded, more intelligent, down-to-earth, cynical sister. Though she polite to her friends (including her employees and workmates), she is still snobby and grumpy with other people, including Chester who annoys her when he talks to her about Casey's idiotic goofiness which she also dislikes. *'Arc' (Arc Rabor Araw-Araw, credited as Arc Sunnyday) is Casey's intelligent, generous, confident, gentle, husband who gets concerned with her and Miranda's goofiness. *''Raven’s Home'' cast **Raven Baxter (Raven Symone) **Booker Baxter-Carter **Nia Baxter-Carter **Chelsea Grayson **Levi Grayson **Tess *Tori Kelly *S Club 3 **Bradley McIntosh **Tina Barrett **Jo O'Meara *Steps Locations The Wilson house The Wilson house is the main setting of the sitcom in the first two seasons. 'Walt Disney World' Walt Disney World is where the Wilsons and their friends sometimes visit within the first two seasons and becomes the main setting in Season 3 when the family moves into the resort. The family banters and adventures through the four theme parks, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Disney's Animal Kingdom which have the attractions as their adventure spots and all other places. *The Magic Kingdom *'Epcot' - The park where one of the benches here has surprising water nozzles and river-like canals which surprises Casey, Miranda, and Arc. *Disney's Hollywood Studios *Disney's Animal Kingdom *'ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex' - Travis's favorite place to play sports in. New York City Washington D.C. The Capital of the United States of America. Rio de Janeiro Shanghai Episodes See ''List of Adopteez episodes''. Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y Category:Sitcom Category:Sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Adopteez